These Moments That We Share
by FanaticFangurl
Summary: Moments. Some are nice, some are sad, and some may be unmentionable. But then, there are those special moments which we will remember for the rest of our lives. A bunch of one shots for the absolutely adorable pairing, Jackbuscus C: (Jacksfilms/ Tobuscus) If you don't like it, please don't read it. Thank you! Latest Chapter: Late Night Goodbyes.
1. Your Comfort Is All I Need

**Hi there! C:  
I know you already saw this in the summary but... IT'S A JACKBUSCUS FIC! WOO~ :DDD  
This fanfic will contain various one shots that revolve around Jack and Toby. Hope you like it! ^^  
Oh and, if you don't like this pairing, please just don't read this. For goodness sake, just don't. It really bothers me seeing comments that say, "Ugh! Why'd you write this?! They're real human beings! It's just wrong!" It's called FANFICTION. -o-  
I'm sorry about that, just had to let anyone know. :P And if I do say so myself, there is a serious lack of Jackbuscus. There needs to be more! :P  
But anyways, enjoy reading~ ^^**

**Also, the Twitter incident thing is actually a real life occurence. Ask anyone on Twitter that follows either Toby or Olga :P I am not making that up.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the people in this story! (That would be really creepy, don't you think? xD)**

* * *

Jack stared at his phone. As soon as he came out of the shower that afternoon, it's been buzzing with notifications. He had a feeling it was important but he didn't pay much attention to it since he was still having that hangover from that YouTuber Halloween Party he had attended the day before. Although, his hangover wasn't _that _bad, considering that he didn't have too many drinks last night. Jack decided to stop being so lazy and stood up. He walked over to his computer desk and unplugged his phone from the charger. He went back to his bed and laid down on it with the phone now in his hand. He turned it on and the first thing he saw was that he had 5 new text messages.

Jack rolled his eyes. It had better not be Cyr asking him to come out of his room and get him something from the fridge when he's like, 6 feet away from it himself. Cyr and Stefan tried that once, making Jack realize just how unbelievable his roommates can be sometimes.

He shook his head at that memory and tapped on his text messaging app. Jack frowned when he saw that all of those 5 text messages were from the one and only, Toby Turner. Dammit, he knew it was important. He tapped on the first message.

12:33 pm

_**Toby T.**_– Good morning Jack :)

12:35 pm

_**Toby T.**_- I am so sorry about yesterday night.

12:37 pm

_**Toby T.**_- I can't remember anything that well but I think I passed out on you, right?

Jack recalled that moment when Toby passed out. Who knew Toby was so heavy? It was probably that breastplate he was wearing. Or that he passed out. Either one makes sense. After Seth had dropped Toby off at his house, Seth called Jack afterwards telling him about Toby's incident while getting out of the car. He had somehow gotten stuck while taking off his seatbelt in his drunken haze and accidentally fell face first onto the hard pavement floor of his driveway. Jack grimaced slightly; he really hoped Toby was ok.

12:38 pm

_**Toby T.**_- Oh yeah and thanks for accompanying me to the party! It was fun!

12:40 pm

_**Toby T.**_- Anyways, text me back when you have the time. I just wanted to make sure you were ok :)

Jack felt the corners of his lips tilt up, forming a soft smile. He sighed before placing the phone on his chest and closing his eyes. Toby's always so sweet and caring. Those are just one of the many things he loved about hi-

Before Jack could finish that thought, his phone buzzed again with a new message. His eyes snapped open and he lifted the phone up to see the message.

1:13 pm

_**Toby T.**_- Jack? Can you please come over? I... I kinda need you right now...

Jack's face was etched with confusion, what happened to Toby? After a moment, Jack remembered his bruised head. He instantly shot up from his bed and grabbed his car keys off of his desk. Jack rushed down the stairs and started to put his shoes on.

"Jack?" It was Stefan. "Why are you in such a rush?" He asked, Cyr stood beside Stefan, equally confused.

"Toby texted me saying he needs my help, I'm positive it's about his bruised head." Jack stood up straight, finished putting on his shoes. "I'll be back later." Jack placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, pulling the door open.

"Oh, don't worry about it! You could play Naughty Nurse with your boyfriend as _long_as you want." Cyr giggled and winked at Jack, making him blush heavily.

"Ha ha, Cyr. You are hilarious." He rolled his eyes and exited the house, closing the door behind him. Jack walked over his car and got in. He sat there for a while, thinking about that nurse scenario. Wait- what the hell was he thinking about? Jack shook his head, revved up the engine and drove out of their parking lot.

~x~

20-30 minutes later, Jack had arrived at Toby's house. He would've come sooner but he thought it was a good idea to stop by the Pharmacy and buy Toby some Tylenol. He was somewhat positive that his friend had a terrible hangover from all those drinks he had from last night.

He grabbed the pill container and got out of his car. Once he stood up straight, he smoothed down his shirt and fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and approached Toby's front door. Jack knocked on his door three times before Toby answered. As soon as the door opened revealing Toby, Jack could've sworn he felt his jaw drop slightly.

There, in front of him, stood Toby. Completely shirtless. The only piece of clothing that he was wearing was his blue boxers. Jack couldn't help but stare at him. From his tousled hair to his well-defined muscles. Jack even found himself wondering what it would be like to have those strong arms around his waist...

Jack cleared his throat a bit loudly and smiled at Toby, as if he hadn't just checked him out or anything.

"H- hey, man." Jack silently cursed himself for stuttering.

"Hey." Toby replied, his voice a little husky. He gave a smile back but it instantly faded back to his gloomy looking expression. Jack entered his house and Gryphon came running towards him. The excited little dog jumped up and down until Jack crouched down and scratched him behind the ear.

"Hey there, little buddy." Jack grinned. "How ya doin'?" Gryphon barked in response, happy to have some attention.

Jack stood up straight and turned around to face Toby. He was staring straight at him, which made Jack slightly nervous.

"Um... I got you something." He handed Toby the Tylenol that he had bought. "Thought you might need it."

"Thanks dude. I really did need it, my head has been hurting like crazy." Toby sighed, running a hand through his hair, accidentally revealing the wound on his head. Jack gasped silently.

"Toby! Your head!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. That." Toby spoke nonchalantly.

"Seth said he fixed it up last night, did you take the bandages off?"

"Yeah, he did. I took it off awhile ago when I finished doing my vlog. Plus, it's not that bad."

"It's not that bad." Jack mimicked, inspecting the wound with narrowed eyes. "Pfft. My ass." He mumbled. Toby quietly chuckled at how adorable Jack was. Did he say adorable? Nope, you read that wrong.

"Your ass isn't that bad?" Toby grinned, playfully.

"Stop joking around, Turner, and tell me where you keep your bandages."

"Well, Mr. I-Can't-Take-A-Joke, the bandages are next to my fridge. I've been meaning to put them on but I couldn't find the time."

"You were too lazy weren't you?"

"... You know me a little too well." Toby shrugged. Jack chuckled and told Toby to go sit on his couch while he gets the first aid kit and the box of bandages.

Once Jack got the required items, he went to the living room and took a seat next to Toby. The hazel eyed male turned to him and sat up. Jack opened the first aid kit and took out some ointment.

"Can you move your hair aside, please?" Jack asked, squeezing a tiny bit of the ointment on his fingers. Toby did as he was told and moved a little closer to Jack, making him blush at the proximity. And the fact the he was shirtless. He applied the ointment to Toby's bruised forehead gently so it wouldn't hurt him. Toby closed his eyes and sighed softly. After Jack was finished with the ointment, he grabbed one of the bigger bandages that were in the first aid kit and began ripping it open.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"The reason I texted you to come over is because-"

Jack cut him off, thinking he would know the answer. "For your bruised head, right?" He grinned, putting the bandage on him. It covered a little bit of the wound. Jack frowned. He would need more if he wants to cover the whole thing.

"Well... it's not about the bruise really..." Toby trailed off.

Jack grabbed a few more bandages and proceeded to rip them open. "Then what is it, Toby?" He asked, looking up from the bandage.

"It's... It's about Olga."

Jack placed the bandage on his head and stared at him, concern clearly showing in his eyes.

"Are you thinking about getting back with her again?"

"What? No! Of course not, far from that actually."

Although Jack felt selfish for doing it, he inwardly let out a sigh of relief. It was quite obvious that he had a crush on Toby, even though he would _never_ admit it out loud. So, if Toby wanted to get back with Olga, it would have surely broken his heart once again. "Then what happened?" Jack asked.

Toby then began explaining to Jack about what went down on Twitter with Olga. The picture, the tweets they sent each other, and most importantly, his pained heart.

"I mean, I get it. We broke and she is free to go out with anyone that she likes and Seth called me this morning, explaining everything but I just can't forget about what happened in the past with my ex-girlfriend… sh-she cheated on me with my best friend and I thought that it was happening a-all over again… " Toby voice cracked slightly.

By now, Jack had finished with the bandages and set the first aid kit aside putting his full attention on Toby. He noticed the glossiness in Toby's eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Toby, it's alright. You don't have to talk about it, I understand."

Toby sniffled slightly, a few tears cascading down his cheeks. Jack gazed at him sympathetically before getting an idea. "Bro hug?" He asked, raising his arms up and waiting for him to hug back.

Toby sniffled once more before giving him a teary smile. "I thought you'd never ask." He responded wrapping his arms around Jack's torso. Jack closed his eyes and smiled, hugging him back. His eyes snapped open when he felt the smooth and soft skin of Toby's back. How could he have possibly forgotten that Toby wasn't wearing a shirt? He wanted to pull away from the embrace but Toby was just so warm and welcoming.

"I'm afraid." Toby said his voice rather soft.

"Of what?" Jack asked.

"Of falling."

"Falling? Toby, what are you talking about?" Jack moved his hand to Toby's head and started running his fingers through his hair, delicately. Toby exhaled deeply, obviously enjoying the gentle massage.

"I'm afraid of falling because… I get the feeling nobody will be at the bottom to catch me."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he was left to think about what Toby had said. After a second he had figured out that Toby was talking metaphorically.

"Toby… is that what's bothering you?" When he received no answer from his friend, he continued speaking. "I… I'll be there to catch you. I will always be there for you." Jack said and smiled lovingly. Toby finally spoke up after Jack had finished talking.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you... That means a lot." Toby whispered into his ear, tightening his grip around Jack's torso.

"Anytime, Toby." Jack replied as casually as possible. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it might pop out of his chest. Toby heaved a sigh and snuggled his face into the crook of Jack's neck, causing the blue-eyed male to bite his bottom lip.

Jack pulled back slightly, placing his hands on Toby's bare shoulders. If he stayed in Toby's arms any longer, his racing heart wouldn't be the only thing that needed to be calmed down.

Jack stared into Toby's eyes for a moment, the remnants of tears stuck to his long eyelashes. "So, how do you feel about taking some of that Tylenol and then playing video games, hm?" Jack asked.

"That sounds really nice right now." Toby replied and smiled at him. It was at that moment that Toby knew that he had someone very special who would stay by his side through all the tough times. And that was Jack. His best friend.

* * *

**Well, that was cheesy... But das jus' how I love mah fanfics! xD This was mostly friendship with a hint of romance :/ (Cause I don't to scare people away on the first chapter, hehehe~) Fear not! There will be more to come! (Ones that are hopefully more romantic... who knows?)  
Thank you very much for reading! ^^  
It would be pretty awesome if you could leave a review and tell me what you thought about it :)  
Oh, also, if you guys have any requests for fanfics, let me know! :D**


	2. Argument

**Heeey guys! Or girl! Or other... o.o  
How you doin'? Good? Shoo! xD  
Ok, enough of my silliness, here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it! 3  
And thank you so much for the fav, follows, and reviews! It really means a lot! Thank you once again! You guys are absolutely amazing! C:**

***Disclaimer* Once again, I do not own any of these awesome YouTubers! :D**

* * *

It was on a bright and sunny afternoon that Sean found himself in the middle of his two best friends, Jack and Toby, who were awfully quiet. It wasn't like them to be like that, especially with each other.

Sean stopped pushing the buttons on his Playstation controller and placed it beside him as he looked between Jack and Toby.

"Uhh... Guys?"

"What?" They both replied in unison, far too focused in the video game they were all playing.

"Do you want me to go get some pizza? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure, that'd be great." Toby answered while Jack nodded. That was exactly Sean's plan, he would drive down to the pizza place and take a long time to bring it back. Long enough for them to hopefully settle things out and go back to being normal.  
As Sean got his keys from Jack's kitchen counter where he left them, he wondered what had caused Jack and Toby to be so mad at each other?

"See ya! I'll be back in a bit!" Sean said, closing the door behind him and leaving them alone. Everything was quiet for a minute or two before Toby grabbed the remote off the table in front of them and turned the T.V. off, making Jack turn towards him swiftly and glare.

"What the hell, Toby? I was about to kill that guy!"

"Jack, we need to talk."

"No we don't." Jack muttered quietly. Knowing Toby won't give him the remote, he decided to not go through the trouble of snatching it and just go up and turn the T.V on himself. Just as he stood up, Toby's hand shot out and latched onto his wrist pulling him back down.

"Jack... Please?" Toby looked up at him, sadly. Jack wanted nothing more than to hug him right now but he remembered that they had gotten into a fight and tried pulling at his hand.

"Would you just hear me out?" Jack could tell that Toby was getting frustrated by the minute.

"No. I don't want to hear anything!" Jack shouted before successfully pulling his hand out of the vise like grip Toby had on his wrist.

Toby pursed his lips and looked at the carpeted floor, glaring at it. Jack decided to leave him alone and go to the kitchen to fetch himself a beer or something. He opened the fridge, crouching down, and grabbing the can of beer that was in the front. Jack got up and closed the refrigerator door behind him. As soon as he turned around, Jack was face-to-face with a very angry-looking Toby.

Toby slapped the beer can out of Jack's hand, making it fall to floor with a loud thud. Before Jack could even move a muscle, Toby had already trapped him by placing both of his hands on either side of the fridge behind Jack.

As soon as Jack recovered from the shock of everything happening so quickly, he narrowed his eyes at Toby.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You." Toby growled, making a cold shiver run down Jack's spine. He had never heard Toby sound so aggressive. "I came back from Europe 5 days ago yet you haven't bothered to call, text or come by my house to see me! Why? Because your jealous of something that has never even happened!" Toby said, gritting his teeth.

Jack opened his mouth to say something back but Toby had already beat him to it.

"No. Obviously you have some stupid misunderstanding stuck inside your head and until I get rid of that you are not allowed to speak." Toby commanded. Jack decided not to argue and simply nodded. Toby visibly calmed down and placed his hands on Jack's cheeks.

"Look, Jack, I have no clue what you heard but please don't listen to them. You mean the world to me and if I were to lose you... then I have absolutely nothing to live for. You should know by now that I would never do anything to hurt you. I- I love you far too much to do that." Toby apologized, sincerely.

Jack stared at him for a moment before reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back slowly and looked deep into Toby's eyes.

"I forgive you and... I love you too. I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have let their words get to me. I was being a complete douche, wasn't I?" Jack asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah, you kinda were." Toby replied jokingly, moving his hands from Jack's cheek to his waist. Jack responded by wrapping his arms around Toby's neck. The hazel eyed male leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jack's before pulling back just a little.

Toby groaned slightly, his eyes half lidded with pure desire.

"God... You have no idea how much I missed doing that..."

Jack chuckled. "I missed that too but more importantly... I missed /you/." He grinned making Toby grin along with him.

"Now," Toby began, pulling the blue-eyed male even closer by tightening the arms around his waist. "I do believe we have a lot of catching up to do." Toby smirked, leaning in once again.

"Yes we do." Jack whispered back, meeting him half way.

As soon as their lips touched, Toby let out a soft sigh through his nose, making Jack smile against his lips. Their kisses started out sweet and innocent but soon enough they became full of passion and need as Toby's tongue slid across Jack's bottom lip, asking him for entrance. Jack gladly obliged and opened his mouth, letting Toby's tongue explore his mouth.

Toby's hands slowly made their way under Jack's shirt and began running up and down his sides, feeling the incredibly soft skin of his bare torso. Jack grinds his hips against Toby's, eliciting a moan from him.

When the burning need for oxygen overwhelmed the two men, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Toby started to place soft little kisses from the corner of Jack's lip and all the way down to the side of his neck. He nipped at the delicate skin before licking that same spot slowly, driving Jack insane as each second passed by.

"Toby..." Jack moaned as he gripped the back of Toby's shirt.

"Hmm?" He answered, far too busy working on Jack's neck.

"Se- Sean's going to come home in a bit... We... We should stop..." Jack said, breathlessly.

"Stop? Are you sure you want that?"

"I really don't want to but-" Before Jack could finish the sentence, he was cut off by the front door opening.

"Guys, I'm back!" Sean shouted. Once he noticed that the living room was empty, he decided to check the kitchen. And there they were. Toby was checking the cupboards for something while Jack inspected a glass mug.

They both turned their attention to Sean and smiled at him.

"Hey Sean!" Jack greeted. "Welcome back, man! We were starving!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. The guy that worked at the pizza store was being so _slow_." Sean chuckled, placing the pizza box down on the kitchen counter. He stared at both of them.

"So..." Sean started. "Are you two... Y'know..."

"Yes, Sean. We made up." Toby looked towards Jack and smirked. "In the best way possible." Jack blushed slightly, slapping a hand to his neck.

Sean gave Toby an odd look. "What? Uhh... Never mind. Just tell me later. Right now I really have to go use the bathroom!" With that said, he rushed off towards the stairs.

Upon hearing the upstairs bathroom door slam shut, Toby walked behind Jack and snaked his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm staying over tonight." Toby declared. Jack turned around in his arms, grinning.

"As in, a sleepover? With Sean?"

"No, a sleepover minus Sean... and your clothing."

"Doesn't seem like a sleepover to me, it sounds more like we're going to-" Jack got cut off again but this time by Toby's lips.

"You talk too much..." Toby mumbled against his lips. Jack's rich throaty laughter reached his ears soon followed by him saying, "I think you have a cure for that, don't you, Tony Turber?"

"Of course I do, Dack Jouglass." Toby chuckled before pressing his lips against Jack's once again.

...

"I told you, fanfiction is the weirdest shit ever." Jack said, minimizing the page that him and Toby were reading. His friend laughed whole heartedly.

"Tony Turber and Dack Jouglass? Hahahah, where did they even get that?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you not read the part where we were intimately touching and kissing each other?"

"Yes, Jack, I did. And really, I don't see what's so bad about it. I mean it's not like it will actually happen. That is... Unless you want to-"

Before Toby could finish, Jack punched his shoulder lightly. "Dude! No!"

Toby chuckled. "Oh c'mon, Jack. I think we are beyond that level of friendship where we can overcome anything. I don't think some fanfiction could get in our way!" He put a hand on Jack's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Yeah, you're definitely right." Jack said, smiled brightly. "But, y'know..."

"Yep. I know what you mean." Toby nodded. With that said, silence enveloped the two adults. That is, until Jack decided to break it.

"I mean- we're not even gay!"

"Jack, seriously? You're still thinking about that?"

"I can't help it!"

"Forget it, man. Just forget it."

"Fiiiiine."

And so, as the day progressed on, the two YouTubers continued working on their new sketch and enjoyed being in one another's company, in general.

* * *

**Well, how was that? :D I know, the ending was the most stupidest thing ever, heheh xD  
Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this shoop :P If you leave a review it would definitely make me happy! :) And probably make me update faster...? Who knows? ;D  
Wouldn't it be scary if Toby or Jack actually read Jackbuscus fanfictions? :P  
Anyways, have a terrific day! C:**


	3. Late Night Goodbyes

**YES! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! :D  
Haha but seriously, I'm very sorry for the long wait but since you guys gonna read it, why the heck would I want to you all to read something so horribly rushed and written, amirite? ;D**

**Thank you, thank you, thank yoooou for all those wonderful reviews, favs, and follows! They honestly make me so damn happy! C:  
When I began this story, I never really thought anyone would like it but you guys have definitely proved me wrong! Thank you once again! You guys are just so awesome! :)  
I'll stop talking now so you can go ahead and read it, ENJOY~ :3**

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything!**

* * *

18 year old Toby Turner sighed as he looked at a picture frame that sat right beside his computer. The more he stared at it, the more it hurt him. The sound of someone knocking on the door to his room snapped him out of his reverie. He quickly wiped away the tears that had been trailing down his cheeks without him noticing and rubbed his face. Toby got up from his rolling chair and opened the door. It was his mom. She stared at him sympathetically.

"He's here..." She spoke quietly, only to have her son nod in response. He silently brushed past her and was about to climb down the stairs but his mom grabbed his shoulder before he could.

"Toby... take as much time as you need."

He turned towards his mom and smiled a little. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie." She smiled back. "Now, go have fun. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye, mom. I love you!" Toby kissed her cheek quickly before going down the stairs and heading towards the front door. He heard his mom shout an "I love you too!" from upstairs and exited their house. He closed the door behind him and smoothed down his black shirt. When he looked up, standing next to their mailbox was Jack Douglass. Toby's best friend and the cause of his sadness.

Jack looked up when he heard the sound of the door slamming shut. He smiled brightly but Toby saw the sorrow through his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey." Jack greeted cheerfully as his best friend approached him.

"Hey." Toby responded quietly.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"I don't know, let's just start walking and plan something along the way. How about it?" Toby suggested, grinning.

"You and your planning skills." Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "But sure, that sounds like a good idea."

They began walking out of their neighborhood, excited to spend their day together.

~x~

Jack and Toby walked around town aimlessly for 15 minutes before going to their local candy store. They hung around there for a little while before heading out again. And so, for 2 and a half hour they just roamed around into random shops at the mall and enjoyed being there with each other.

"You wanna go to the park?" Toby suggested.

"Sure!" Jack nodded, licking his ice cream. "Can't believe it's 7 o' clock already."

"Yeah..." Toby trailed off, realizing that he only had 2 more hours left. "C'mon, let's go there quickly." He grabbed Jack's free hand and broke out into a run with a shocked and unprepared Jack stumbling behind him.

"T- Toby!" Jack shouted, the ice cream falling from his hand and splattering all over the pavement floor. Toby simply laughed. Upon seeing the parks long silver gates, Toby started to slow down.

"Toby!" Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell, man?"

Toby, however, did not respond. He continued walking straight to a place that he and Jack knew by heart. As Jack saw some of the familiar trees and park benches, he realized where they were headed. There was probably about 10-15 people left in the park and just like any other human being, they paid no attention to the two teenagers walking towards a certain destination hand-in-hand.

After awhile, they were right in front of it. The playground they use to play at before they were consumed by the busyness of their high school lives.

"This brings back so many memories..." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, it definitely does." Toby nodded. Neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands until Toby absentmindedly entwined their hands together. Jack looked down and blushed immediately. He noticed how theirs hand molded so perfectly with each other. It was almost like-

"Oh! Uh... sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to do that." Toby retracted the hand that was holding Jack's hand before awkwardly letting it hang by his side once he noticed Jack looking down at something.

And just like that, the warmth and comfort vanished from Jack's hand. He tried not to show the disappointment and looked the other way so his best friend wouldn't see the tinge of red that colored his cheeks.

Toby could sense the awkwardness that was hanging in the air and decided to lighten up the mood. "Whoever is the last one to get to the swing set is a rotten egg." Toby quickly said and started running towards the swings. As soon as he had finished saying that, he could hear his friend shout a "Hey!" before sprinting after him.

Obviously, Toby was the first to reach the swings. So, by the time Jack reached him, his hazel eyed friend was casually leaning on the metal bars on the swing set and wearing a smug grin.

"You... asshole..." Jack started panting. "You took a head start."

"Bro, you gotta expect the unexpected." Toby chuckled, sitting himself down on one of the swings before pointing to the other one, gesturing for Jack to take the other one. He sat down and began to swing lightly.

"This park is exactly like the one at our that elementary school, isn't it? Remember when we first met each other?" Toby asked, kicking the sand beneath their feet.

"Of course I do! How can I possibly forget the day I met the weirdo who has made my life a living hell?" Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. That only got him a rough punch on the shoulder from his best friend. Jack chuckled, "Ow! Dude! Relax, I was just kidding!"

"Shut up." Toby said, shaking his head.

"All jokes aside, I obviously remember that glorious day." Jack smiled fondly as he reminisced the memories of their childhood.

-x-

_11 years ago in the month of May, 6 year old Jack Douglass had to go up in front of his class to do his presentation on the Blue Whale. He'd been nervous at first but soon realized that being up at the front was going to be a lot of fun!_

When the teacher finally called on him, he happily grabbed his paper, which had his scribbly hand writing all over it and stood up from his seat, walking up to the front of the class. Jack was really nervous and anyone could tell because of the way he was fidgeting with his paper. He had been staring so intently at the paper in his hand that he didn't even notice one of the out stretched legs of his classmate. And that's when it happened...

He fell. Right in front of the whole class.

His face and ears burned as the sound of laughter reached his ears. He groaned a little when he tried getting. The shock of falling is now hurting his little arms and legs.

"Hahaha! He whines like the big blue whale too!" Someone shouted before everyone started laughing all over again.

"Class! Quiet down! That is not a way to treat another fellow student!" His teacher, Mrs. Marilyn, spoke sternly trying to calm her kindergarteners down and stop hurting Jack's feelings.

Jack could feel the tears building up in his eyes, blurring up his vision. He grabbed his paper and stood up in the progress. He quickly walked back to his desk and plopped down before covering his red face in his arms. They were still laughing and all Jack wanted to do right now was go hide somewhere or at least go home.

"Class-" Mrs. Marilyn tried again but she was cut off by the bell as it rang loudly signaling that it was recess time. All of the little children ran off to the direction of the door, cheerfully.

Jack could hear some of classmates mumble how he's so clumsy and how much of a scaredy cat he was. He sniffled slightly and followed them out before his teacher could confront him about his incident. Shiny hazel eyes followed Jack's movements as he wiped the tears that had ran down his reddened cheeks. He was the only one that didn't laugh but instead felt sympathetic for the light brown haired boy. He looked around noticing that he was the only one in the class now. Standing up, he exited the room and headed down the hallway and outside to the playground they had in front of their school.

This recess, Jack found himself sitting all alone at the far corner of the playground where there was a huge tree shading him from the sun. Jack's knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He sat there for quite awhile just listening to the other kids run around and giggling while doing so. Jack then felt someone softly poke him on the shoulder. He looked up and there was a boy with gleaming hazel eyes staring at him. Didn't he see this boy somewhere? Jack couldn't remember at the moment.

The boy in front of him reached into his shorts pocket and grabbed a hold of something before practically shoving the thing in Jack's face. Jack backed up a little to get a good look at the thing. It was a lollipop. Jack looked back at the boy, confusion etched across his face.

"Here. Take it." The hazel eyed boy finally spoke up, waving around the lollipop. Jack hesitantly took it.

"My mommy always gives me a lollipop when I'm upset. So, I thought I'd do the same for you since you were crying." The boy grinned making Jack smile back shyly and nodded a silent 'thank you' appreciating his kind gesture. That's when Jack finally recognized the boy.

"Wait, you're the new student in our class that moved here a few days ago, right?"

"Yep! That's me! My name's Toby! What's yours?" The boy, now better known as Toby, asked giddily.

"Jack. It's nice to meet you." He responded, meekly.

"Right back at ya!" Toby looked around before facing Jack once again. "Hey, do you wanna come play with me?"

Even though he felt mean for doing so, Jack shook his head. "I don't want to go near those kids." Jack pointed to a bunch of children huddled around each other. One of the kids in that circle was the boy who tripped Jack.

Toby looked at the direction Jack pointed to and frowned. "Oh, ok. I guess I could just sit here and talk to you. If you want, that is..."

"You actually wanna stay with me?" Jack asked, bewildered. "Wouldn't you want to go and play with the others?"

"I always play at the sandbox by myself." Toby shrugged.

Not sure what to respond with, Jack simply nodded. He patted the ground beside him gesturing for Toby to sit down next to him. The hazel eyed boy gave him another toothy grin before settling himself down.

From that point on, a beautiful and unbreakable friendship was formed.

-x-  
"... Jack? Haha, dude, are you having a flashback or...?" Toby asked, looking at Jack, chuckling silently.

"Huh? Oh, I was just... thinking about some stuff."

"Like our childhood?"

"... You never fail to scare me with your mind reading abilities." Jack stared at him nervously.

"I'm just awesome like that." Toby laughing, swinging a bit more before coming to a stop once again. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting darker. The reddish orange sky had turned dark blue, indicating that it was way past 8 o' clock by now.

"You have to go soon right?" Toby whispered, not bothering to hide the sadness in his voice.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I do. I should probably go now. I have to help my dad with some of the stuff." He got off the swing and stood up straight. Toby stood up as well and held out his hand towards Jack. The light brown haired teenager just stared at it in confusion.

Toby shrugged. "I'm cold." He said, simply.

"Or you just want to hold hands with me?"

"It could be both, who knows?"

Jack laughed, making Toby's heart flutter at that wondrous sound he had come to love. "Say whatever you want, Turner, but I know for a fact that you find me irresistible."

"Mmm. You know me so well."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together at the suggestive undertone which made Toby burst out laughing.

"Your face was absolutely priceless!"

All of a sudden, realization just hit Jack like a ton of bricks. These playful banters they have from time to time... he's never going to have those again. Seeing the disappointed look on Jack's face, Toby stopped laughing.

"Dude, is everything ok?" Toby asked, concerned as to why his friend had gotten so silent.

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine." Jack mumbled, offering him a little smile. "Let's go home."

Toby nodded. He knew Jack was upset but he wasn't sure how to cheer him up. After all, moving to a whole new state and having to leave everything behind wasn't exactly the most exciting thing ever. Toby sighed, he felt so useless since he couldn't do anything about it.

They walked back to their neighborhood in silence. Jack stared at the ground, his hair covering his eyes while Toby occasionally glanced at his quiet friend. They slowed down to a stop when they reached the separate paths that would lead them to their respective houses. Jack lived in the left side of the neighborhood while Toby lived on the right.

"So..." Toby started.

"Yeah..." Jack trailed off, scraping his shoes on the sidewalk.

"We're acting like we just came from a date." Toby said, jokingly, trying to ease the tension. He was rewarded with a soft chuckle from his best friend.

"We were on a date." Jack looked up at him finally.

"Yep. You bet we were. The hand holding, the sunset, _the romantic atmosphere_..." Toby whispered out the last word and came up really close to Jack.

"God... You can be so creepy sometimes. I hope you know that."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many traits." He nuzzled his nose against Jack's, planning on making the boy feel even more awkward then he already felt.

"Ugh. Get awaaay!" Jack laughed, pushing away a grinning Toby. When his laughter died down, he smiled a little.

"It's been nice knowin' ya, buddy." Jack patted Toby on his right shoulder.

Toby slapped his hand away, playfully. "Shut up, you're gonna come visit me sometimes."

"Yeah, maybe after 2 or 3 years."

"Well, who says I can't come and visit you?"

"But you have-"

"Jack, shut up."

The light brown haired boy groaned. He put his hand out, waiting for Toby to shake hands with him.

"Until then, pal." Jack smiled.

"Yeah. See ya, man." Toby grabbed his hand and shook it. After awhile, their hands stopped and Jack was going to pull his hand out Toby's but the taller boy tugged on his hand, making Jack stumble forward since he wasn't expecting that tug. He fell on Toby's chest and felt his friends arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. Toby placed his head in the crook of Jack's neck and whispered, "I... I'm going to miss you..."

The tone of Toby's voice completely broke Jack's heart. He could feel the tears that were building up in his eyes. Jack wound his arms around Toby's waist and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you too." Jack murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. He sniffled slightly before pulling away and offering Toby one last smile.

"I'll be sure to email you when I get there."

"Ok." Toby nodded. They both mumbled their goodbyes and Jack started walking back to his house, keeping his head hung low. Toby stared at Jack's back for a few seconds before heading in the direction of his home.

As they turned around to look back at each other one last time, they smiled, having the same thought in their heads as they stared at one another.

'_I love you._'

* * *

**Yeah... :P  
That little flash back over there, is actually what happened to me as a child but re-wrote it a little of course! xD  
I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review on what you thought! I love hearing from you guy! :D**


End file.
